Crab Rangoon
by PlayLifeLiveGames
Summary: Being left with no other choice Ajay stays at the table and waits for Pagan's return. After all, he did say he cleared his calendar for him. Time to tear shit up. New chapter up, Merry Christmas everyone, have a good one.
1. Chapter 1

Crab Rangoon

"Don't move. I will be right back." Pagan held his phone out as he quickly walked to a nearby door. Before exiting the room all Ajay was able to hear was, "Yuma, we need to talk."

As the deranged pink suited weirdo left the room the door he opened shut with a heavy thud.

Finally being alone Ajay allowed himself to let out a bottled up exclamation.

"Holy fuck..."

The simple two word observation did little to address the many things that he had recently witnessed, and as he said it his inner self determined that it was certainly an understatement. However before he could really devote any time to thinking he had to get the fuck out of this mad place.

After grabbing his mother's urn he left the grotesque table and searched around the room for a way out.

"Over the railing?"

Darting over to the wooden railing he looked over it at the unbelievable panoramic view the open building offered.

'I could jump... no, no way. The fall would kill me, okay well maybe not kill me but I certainly wouldn't get far.'

'Okay.. uh, Fuck, fuck fuck!'

Ajay turned back around and started looking all around the room.

'Okay downstairs!'

Making his way towards the stairs Ajay could hear Pagan talking hastily in the other room. For a second Ajay considered waiting by the door to listen to whatever he was saying. But quickly discarded the idea and continued running down the stairs. Reaching the end of the landing he made his way to the first door he saw.

Grabbing the ornate latch he tugged upwards, no movement. Downwards; nothing either. Locked.

He was about to grab another door handle when a scream made its way up from the basement.

"That was Darpan, wasn't it.. Fuck..'

Curiosity quickly overrode his caution and Ajay inched his way towards the direction of the scream. He couldn't help but flinch as another wailing cry echoed up from the staircase. When he got as close as he dared, a shaking Ajay peered downwards into the quaint stairwell. All along the steps there were several drag marks worn into the wood. Mud and dirt was caked into the worn grooves, left there by Darpan's boots.

'I am not going fucking down there.'

Turning around Ajay began running to each door in the main hall, struggling to find an open door. Even just one that was unlocked would be a start.

'Fuck it..'

Making his way back to the stairs Ajay hesitantly made his climb back to the second floor. As he passed the door Pagan went through he stopped to listen for a few seconds. As muffled as it was he was able to make out a few words here and there.

"Yes.. yes, no I know...here now. Yes.. Just a few.. No you don't need to... Okay... good and Yuma? We're back in business... Oh, I'm sure. Quite sure. Alright... Ta-ta! Talk soon deary."

The call ended, and Pagan started walking towards the door.

"shit.. shit.. shit."

Ajay looked around before his eyes settled at the table.

"oh god damn it."

He tried silently speed walking his way to sit down before Pagan returned, and just as Ajay's ass landed in his chair, Pagan opened the door. The whole time Ajay's heart beat at what felt like a million miles an hour. The adrenaline made him feel like his stomach was going to give at any time. He eyed Pagan as coolly as he could.

"Oh, fan-bloody-tastic. You sir, are a gentleman. I sincerely apologise. We saw terrorists in the area, and yada yada."

"The Crab Rangoon, Right? It's..."

A long horrible scream resonated throughout the building; and Pagan looked down in exacerbation before finishing.

"...fabulous." He gave a completely out of place "Mmh!" before giving an excited exclamation. "Well, come on, let's go!"

Ajay got up as well as he could without tripping over his legs.

He hesitated before eventually croaking out a sentence to Pagan.

"W-where are we going?"

Pagan lightly hit Ajay's shoulder before answering. "Lakshmana of course, now come on! We'll travel in style, much better than that bus you came in on. Oh! And speaking of which, I am still very sorry for that screw up."

Without thinking Ajay spoke. "Um.. Why? If like.. You don't mind me asking."

"Why? Oh Ajay my dear boy!" He allowed a slight laugh to accompany an audible exhale. "I just couldn't bear the idea of losing you again. That's why I, ahem, acted so uncivilized towards my underling."

"Anyway! Follow me, out this way, to the chopper." Re-donning his jacket, Pagan opened the door he had previously come from and held it open while waving Ajay in.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you."

Walking through a large study Ajay looked over the hundreds of books and scrolls on display and on shelves throughout the room.

"Come on Ajay, this isn't the time to be dilly-dallying. Now look, it's just through there."

Pointing over Ajay's shoulder Pagan directed him towards a pair of large double doors. Before Ajay could open it he flinched as Pagan chimed up.

"They sometimes stick so, be sure to give it a good slight shove, It's an inconvenience I know but it's the bloody mountain air on the old wood."

Ajay pulled up and braced his shoulder against the door before giving it a hefty push. The old wood creaked and rattled as it swung open and bright sunlight quickly sank into Ajay's eyes. "Gah!"

"Oh yes it is quite bright, I haven't the slightest idea why De Pleur enjoys keeping his home so dark, but ah to each his own I suppose."

As his eyes adjusted to the bright light Ajay looked forward towards the large helicopter slowly revving up. One of the doors of the helicopter opened and a pilot stepped out and ran towards Ajay and Pagan, keeping his head low of course.

"Your majesty," the man said as Pagan nodded in affirmation, Turning to Ajay he announced, "Please stay low as you proceed to the helicopter!" Ajay nodded before looking to Pagan. In a reassuring tone he responded to Ajay's silent apprehension.

"Kamran always flies well Ajay! So take that scared look off your face! Ha ha!"

The pilot Kamran opened the large bay door of the helicopter for Pagan. After entering he sat down excitedly. "Come on Ajay! Relax, sit down, and just enjoy the ride. It's a quick one, just over the mountains. It's not that far from the palace actually."

Sitting down Ajay clipped himself into the seat and looked towards Pagan.

"You good?" he asked, a slight amount of concern on his bright face. Ajay nodded and Pagan then signalled the pilot. Immediately the helicopter began to take off and Ajay felt his stomach turn as he was launched back into his seat. Pagan looked over and gave a slight laugh.

"You'll get used to it Ajay! I actually find it quite boring now. However this shouldn't be too long a ride so I doubt you'll be keeling over any time soon."

Ajay nodded slightly before looking out the window, despite Pagan's assurance he still felt a strong wave of nausea, most likely it was a combination of the anxiety and the motion of the chopper.

Before Ajay could get too distracted by his thoughts though, Pagan leaned over and lightly nudged his shoulder. "The view's better without a bag on your head isn't it? Ha ha!" Ajay nodded hesitantly before looking back out.

Fighting over the engine noise Ajay thought to endear himself slightly to the stranger beside him, "Uh.. T-this country's beautiful!"

Pagan shook his head, "Can't hear you my boy! Wait till we land!" Straining his ears Ajay made out enough to understand and he nodded slightly before turning back to his window.

The ride felt like nearly no time had passed before it started to descend.

Gripping the hanging supports Ajay braced his stomach as they began slowing down while the ground continued to get closer. As the helicopter touched down and the engines were shut off Pagan exclaimed, "Three point landing!"

Ajay turned towards him and Pagan furrowed his brow, "You know... part of me is surprised your mother asked for you to bring her all the way back here."

As Pagan was talking Kamran had jumped out of the cockpit and begun opening the bay door. Pagan unbuckled his seat and made a "Ah" before exiting the body of the helicopter. "Thank you Kamran!"

Ajay, asked hesitantly "You want me to follow you...?"

Pagan turned around and exhaled as he responded. "Jesus Christ. Yes boy, the ashes aren'y going to scatter themselves!"

Ajay hurriedly unbuckled his seat and exited quickly. Pagan turned forward and took a few steps before turning back around to Ajay.

"Did your mother ever tell you about your father?"

Ajay shook his head, "Never. No."

"Mohan... the great protector of the Golden Path, Hmph. He was a cunt."

Turning back forward Pagan began walking and Ajay kept pace.

"He whored your mother out, sent her to spy on me. But we fell in love, had a child and that is when Mohan showed his true colours. Hmph! He drove you and your mother away, even killed your sister, Lakshmana. Which brings us here."

Pagan stopped in front of a quaint building, the walls of which were a cracked and faded white. The door had been opened and incense and candles could be seen adorning the room. All around were other articles of traditional Kyrati funeral rights; bells and charms. Even some ornate traditional children's toys were strewn about the floor.

Ajay turned back to Pagan to see a strangely emotional expression on his face.

"Lakshmana shouldn't be alone anymore." He exhaled as if he had put down a heavy weight. "I'm so glad we're finally back together." He nodded, and then pointed his head towards the room. "After you" Upon entering the room Pagan closed the door quietly behind Ajay as he made his way up to the pedestal. With a degree of carefulness Ajay had never used before in his life he placed his mother's urn alongside that of his unknown sister. Looking up he could see a painted portrait of a young child holding a rattle.

Standing for a few seconds in awe of the quaint room, he could feel a tornado of emotion circle his head. Closing his eyes he did his best to stifle back all these emotions.

After a few minutes he nodded to himself and looked down at the two urns.

"Goodbye mom.. Goodbye.. Lakshmana.."

Turning around he reached for the door and opened it. Exiting quickly he let out a heavy breath before looking upwards.

"Oh good. Do you feel better now?" Ajay nodded before walking back towards the chopper. Pagan continued, "Get it out of your system?"

This time Ajay audibly responded.

"Yeah."

Pagan nodded. "Good. And maybe now we can finally shoot some goddamn guns."

Hoisting himself into the chopper Pagan sat in the door gunner's seat and waved Ajay to sit in the opposite one. Kamran left the door open and quickly made his way to the cockpit. As the rotors started turning Pagan looked at Ajay and excitedly pointed to his seat.

"Check underneath! There should be a machine gun under there!"

Ajay's eyes grew wide as Pagan leaned over and pulled one out from underneath his chair. Cocking the weapon Pagan turned and looked out the side of the helicopter.

Following suit, Ajay leaned over and sure enough there was a big friggin gun clipped to the bottom of his seat. Unlocking it from its fasteners Ajay pulled it up and out. Keeping his finger off the trigger he cocked it, and looked to Pagan with a somewhat bewildered expression on his face.

Pagan laughed as he nodded.

"Ever been on a safari?!"

Ajay shook his head.

"Well you're about to have a hell of a time!"

Turning to the cockpit he yelled to Kamran.

"Let it rip Kamran! Ha ha Haa!"

Kamran pulled on the stick and the helicopter seemed to jump into the air. As they began climbing over the trees and buildings Kamran flicked a switch on his dash which caused the speakers on the craft to roar to life.

Immediately The Clash began playing and Pagan loved it. Looking to Ajay he exclaimed; "Let go Ajay! Start shooting!"

Turning to the open doorway Pagan began firing his gun off at Animals running through the woods.

Ajay aimed his gun, and slowly pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

The Party

"You know Ajay as I look at you I am so deeply reminded of your mother."

Pagan gave Ajay an expression of solemn affirmation until his gaze broke and he looked downwards. He seemed to casually look at the gun lying across his lap.

Ajay didn't know what to say; truly he didn't know how to react to any of this.

He had just been informed that his true father, whom he wanted so badly to meet his entire life not only was a terrorist but he murdered his baby sister.

Ajay looked at Pagan with a different light, he wasn't scared of him, well he was but he wasn't as terrified as he was before. He was different, this man... he was his step father.

"So, what was it like? My mother living with you, Lakshmana... Me." Ajay looked at the man and waited.

He hid a smile from Ajay, but he couldn't hide the light in his eyes or the inflection of excitement in his voice.

"As I look back now, I know that it was the happiest time I've ever known." He paused and looked at Ajay. "I had a daughter, I had you and I had Ishwari. There were issues, with the country, but I was optimistic. I had everything else you see. So I knew I could give it my all."

Ajay sat almost staring at the pink suited king.

"What did you see me as Pagan?" Pausing he breathed heavily. "What am I to you?"

Pagan looked up, moved his gun out of his lap and got closer to Ajay.

"My dear boy, I saw you and I still see you as my son."

Ajay almost recoiled and his hands shook slightly in shock. Pagan looked back down before continuing.

"However At first I didn't," He rubbed his hands almost as if he were ashamed. "At first you weren't even in the picture. But when Lakshmana was born, I changed, it... Well it all changed."

He offered a pained smile to Ajay.

"Then Ishwari told me about you and she brought you to live with us all."

Pagan stopped unexpectedly. He brought a fist up to his mouth as he very nearly shook.

"I was away from the palace when it happened."

The straining in his voice was audible, and Ajay winced as Pagan continued.

"I thought I was done this Ajay, I thought it was over."

Ajay furrowed his brow, what was he to say? How could he console this man he barely knew. Before he could act Pagan spoke back up and continued.

"Well, Mohan had somehow gotten into the palace. He killed Lakshmana and Ishwari was gone, taking you with her. All that was left behind was a note."

He cleared his throat and turned to face Ajay.

"Perhaps we could talk about this at another time Ajay... I know you want answers but this, this drudges through too many things at once."

Ajay nodded.

"I understand... It's just; she never told me any of this."

Pagan finally smiled, "For some reason I thought she wouldn't have." Ajay nodded slightly as the two men sat together in silent contentment.

Before the silence that set in could sour into awkwardness Pagan spoke and Ajay snapped to him.

"Remember how I told you we were to have a party? Well, that there would be a party waiting for you?"

Ajay nodded.

"Isn't that what the crab, and the whole sitting down was?"

Pagan shook his head incessantly while he stood up.

"No, no. No, that was merely an enjoyable introduction. The real party will be back at the Palace. I did that mainly to deal with your little- Sorry, the little monkey who was with you."

Ajay then remembered, Darpan...

"You... You're not going to have him killed are you?

Pagan paused, and his expression changed slightly.

Leaning inwards to Ajay he spoke in a calmed and reassuring tone.

"Regardless of what he told you, that man is a terrorist. He'll be imprisoned and we'll question him. Depending on what his connections are to the Golden Path his sentencing will be adjusted accordingly."

Ajay nodded.

"What was he going to do with me?"

Pagan took a step back while he thought.

"Most likely? He would have brought you to the Golden Path. Your name being Gale would have given the terrorists a new tool to use." Slightly pointing at Ajay Pagan spoke much slower. "Do not be fooled, they would have used you and not given a damn about you."

He lowered his hand and began walking towards the edge of the cliff face Kamran had landed the helicopter on.

"To them Ajay you're just a name, and I know exactly how they would have manipulated you."

Ajay moved his gun off his lap and placed it beside Pagan's on the helicopter floor. Standing up he walked closer to Pagan and the edge. He stood looking at Pagan while he furrowed his brow slightly.

Not knowing another way to state it he just spoke what he was thinking,

"Why? How would you know what they would have done?"

Pagan took a breath and looked out across the surrounding valley below.

"Because it's what I would have done. Not to cause you any alarm or concern but, I didn't get to this position by sitting on my ass with no wits Ajay."

Ajay nodded and exhaled a slight laugh.

"I know Sabal." Pagan leaned towards Ajay, "He's a cunt too. He's entrenched so deeply into his tradition he almost ignores the modern world. However much more dangerously, he idolises your father, he would guilt you as much as possible using the knowledge he has of your father. He would seek to control you."

Ajay looked down into the valley.

"I bet that what he would say wouldn't work on you now hmm?" Pagan touched Ajay's shoulder and spoke in a kinder tone. "I know this a lot for you, so perhaps we discuss something else?"

He smiled genuinely "Something a little more upbeat, cheerful maybe?"

Ajay felt strangely reassured, and a little more at ease.

"Yeah, let's hear about this party then."

Pagan's smile grew ever so slightly,

"Well! We'll have everyone there, at least everyone who's important." He started walking back towards the helicopter. "There will be musical entertainment, food oh and even a fireworks show."

Ajay stopped while Pagan re-entered the helicopter.

"All of that for me?" pointing at himself Ajay couldn't believe that Pagan gave that much of a shit.

"Well, yes?" Pagan motioned for Ajay to join him. "It'll also neatly coincide with our renewed assault on the rebels. So, it's a combination of several things. Not to demean your importance though Ajay, not at all."

Kamran leaned backwards from the cockpit, "Where to, your Majesty?"

"The Palace again Kamran, and be speedily." The pilot turned back to his controls while he gave thumbs up as an affirmative.

The rotors started up and the engine began to roar. Ajay grabbed the two guns on the floor while closing the side door.

"What should I do with these?"

Pagan looked around, "oh just throw them onto that seat."

Ajay nodded and sat beside the King before the take off threw him to the floor of the cabin.

Yelling over the noise of the engine Pagan, "I'm excited Ajay! I haven't been excited in many years!"

Ajay closed their distance, but still had to yell as well; "Whys that?"

Pagan laughed, "Just a feeling my boy! Just a feeling!" Before he could lean back in his seat Pagan's expression changed, he furrowed his brow and looked downwards in surprise.

He lifted the corner of his jacket and patted his pocket before pulling out his phone, the screen was bright and Ajay could only assume it was ringing and buzzing from a call. Pagan's expression became more surprised and had a little concern as well. Reaching into another pocket he pulled out a pair of magenta ear buds.

Leaning towards Ajay once again he yelled. "I have to take this! You understand!"

He shoved the buds into his ears and listened intently. His eyes told Ajay whatever was being said on the other side of the phone was not good. Pagan spoke only once.

"We're on our way!"

Pulling the buds out he turned to Ajay, and leaned close.

"I'm sorry my boy! Change of plans! We have to go to the Royal Fortress, I'm sorry about this but I'll explain when we have the time!" He looked up at the roof of the helicopter, "And I don't have to yell!"

He unbuckled his belt and stood up, grabbing onto the handles hanging from the roof of the cabin, slowly making his way to the cockpit.

He patted Kamran's shoulder and from where he was Ajay could barely make out any of the words he was saying.

Kamran nodded and turned the aircraft slightly to the left. Pagan patted his shoulder again before turning around. Slowly he started making his way back towards Ajay.

Unexpectedly there was a wind change and the helicopter shook and pitched side to side. From the cockpit several beeps and wherrs emanated and Kamran visibly tried to steady the craft. Pagan spread his legs and tried to balance himself as his free hand flailed searching for the other roof handle.

Much to Ajay's surprise he unbuckled his belt and extended his arm before he knew it.

"Grab my hand Pagan!"

As the turbulence threw the helicopter up and to the side, Pagan lost his grip and fell forwards onto his face with a heavy whack. Ajay was thrown back into his seat and bounced towards the door.

Wincing from the impact against the door Ajay quickly looked towards Pagan. The King had broken his nose on the steel floor and blood began to squirt out in a heavy spout, down his face and all over his chest. Ajay moved towards his previous seat and wrapped his hand in one of the belts before extending his other towards Pagan.

"Grab it!"

Pagan Nodded while forcefully extending his arm. Ajay reached just enough and was able to pull the King towards him. Crawling onto the seats Pagan grabbed a belt and hurriedly clipped himself in. Ajay unwrapped his anchor arm from the free belt and then quickly did the same.

Pagan brought his hand to his face and started swearing violently. He grabbed Ajay's knee and yelled to him. "How bad is it?!"

Ajay looked as Pagan lifted his hand. "I think it's broken!"

"FUCK!" Pagan began searching his pockets for something. Eventually pulling out a cloth handkerchief he held the white cloth to his face and pushed against the steady flow of blood.

"My god damn Suit!"

Ajay looked over the damage and blood was soaked all over his light pink shirt, his jacket, pants, and again his shoes.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Pagan nodded.

Kamran eventually steadied out the helicopter and used the P.A to speak to the two shaken up passengers.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?!" The helicopter straightened out and started to lower to a safer altitude. "I'm going to have to keep us lower; the weather's taken a turn!"

Pagan breathed heavily as he held the cloth to his nose. Ajay searched his pockets and pulled out a little package of travel tissues. Ripping open the package he tapped Pagan's shoulder before handing some to him.

Pagan nodded in thanks before he moved his handkerchief, the white of the fabric now saturated a deep maroon, and replaced it with the tissues.

Dropping the cloth onto the floor of the helicopter Pagan tried to wipe as much as he could while the tissues were still useful, Ajay then just handed the rest of the package to him. This time Pagan yelled, "Thank you!" before returning to cleaning the blood off.

The P.A started up again as Kamran spoke; "Majesty, we're four minutes out!"

Pagan exclaimed "Good!" Turning to Ajay he then spoke with a strained voice.

"Ajay my boy, after this I think I'm going to lay off the helicopter for a while!"

The remainder of the ride was marked only by the occasional up-gust rocking the craft, and the rapid steadying that followed.

As the Fortress came into view from the chopper Pagan pointed towards it and Ajay's eyes widened at the amount of movement going on around the compound. From where he was the soldiers looked like ants scurrying all around the hill.

"Kamran! Take us down!"

The helicopter began descending towards the helipad and a pair of soldiers with orange handheld torches began waving the helicopter down.

Landing without incident the soldiers who directed Kamran down opened the doors for both Pagan and Ajay and the two exited on either side.

Several soldiers began grouping around Pagan, one had the Red Cross on his helmet and Ajay assumed he was a medic. When the red crossed soldier began tilting Pagans head and inspecting his nose it was pretty evident he was.

"Ajay, follow me." Pagan began walking slowly while the medic attempted to clean and dress the broken nose, each soldier the little entourage passed saluted and announced _"the King!" _or _"King Min!"_ .

Among the soldiers farther away they began cheering as discipline would allow. Cries of _"King Min!"_ and _"Long live the King!" _resonated throughout the fortress.

Upon entering the main citadel of the Fort, Pagan was saluted to and then directed by a large man wearing a beret, "Yuma is in the TAC-COM room awaiting your arrival your Majesty."

Pagan tapped the large man's arm.

"Thank you Dhunga. Up here Ajay."

Climbing some concrete steps Pagan and Ajay entered into a large room surrounded by map screens, computers, stations and tables. At each station was a technician speaking into a phone or radio, or headset. Multiple languages were flying here and there, there were people speaking in Nepalese, Cantonese, Kyrati, but the largest bridge language was English.

Leaning over a table with a map sprawled across it was a petite Asian woman with bright pink hair; she was speaking loudly and pointing at the map while an officer beside her took dictation.

Pagan leaned to Ajay while pointing at her.

"That spicy little gal is Yuma. She's my second in command and leader of the Royal Guard. Don't let her appearance fool you; she really is a vicious bitch."

Pagan continued loud enough for her to hear.

"But I love the little lady all the same!"

He started walking towards her with his arms outstretched as if he were going in for a hug. She looked up and was taken aback by Pagan's bloody face, and made an exclamation in Cantonese.

"Nǐ kàn qǐlái xiàng gǒu shǐ!"

Pagan nodded, and responded, "Yes yes I know, I fell."

"Regardless, is everything ready?"

Yuma tilted her head to one side and nodded, while rolling her eyes.

"Dāngrán shì, tā bù xǐhuān wǒ zuò de yīqiè dōu zài zhèlǐ."

"Okay, I know. You want a raise." Pagan turned back to Ajay to make an eye roll before returning to Yuma.

Yuma looked past Pagan at Ajay, her eyes gave a somewhat surprised look and she proceeded to look him once over. She smirked slightly before speaking to Pagan in a much different tone then before.

"Shuí shì shuàigē."

Pagan turned to Yuma with a smile, "Ah. That is Ajay Gale." She looked at Pagan like he had three heads, and he quickly spoke "Don't worry yourself, he's on our side. Right, Ajay?"

He looked between the two of them and nodded, "Yeah, sure, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Oh polite, dependable and offers to help." Pagan turned to Yuma, "isn't he just a perfect find?"

Yuma curled her mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Wǒmen bìxū yào zuò de shìqíng"

"Yes yes, in a minute _dear_. Ajay I'm terribly sorry once again but, it looks like we'll have to postpone the party a little longer."

Ajay nodded what else could he do? It's not like he had anything else to do, why not roll with it?

'_This can't possibly be how real people operate. This place is crazy.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The Tiger

Ajay was invited to sit and enjoy some Kyrati tea while he waited for his host and whatever it was that Pagan had planned for them to do.

Oddly enough Ajay had calmed down since the helicopter ordeal and while still ridiculous and almost unbelievable he thought to himself now; _this isn't actually all that bad, it's actually quite exciting._

Upon his return, Pagan had since cleaned his face and nose of blood, and had changed into a more subdued outfit. He was wearing a military inspired uniform now, but his penchant for flair was still recognisable.

He had donned a camo uniform with purple highlights; it looked much like those of the soldiers around the fort, but rather than a rank displayed on the sleeves it had a simple golden crown insignia stitched instead. Were he beside Yuma the two would look quite close to a pair.

Walking towards Ajay Pagan tapped his shoulder and confidently began talking.

"Ajay! How would you like to get some," he paused and looked him over, "More suitable clothing?"

Ajay furrowed his brow.

"I, uh I don't know what you mean. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Pagan immediately put his hands up in defence, "I intended no offence Ajay. I was merely offering something a little more... _you."_

In a few quick moments Pagan led Ajay down a flight of stairs to the Armoury.

Upon entering Ajay stopped instantly and marvelled at the heaps of ammo crates, walls of weapons, racks of heavy ordinance. He almost dropped his tea as he stared at the literal ton of military hardware in front of him.

Pagan laughed slightly, and walked towards a carbon-fibre crate. Opening it he pulled out a brand new army flak vest. He hefted it up and brought it to Ajay. "This is what I more or less had in mind for you."

Ajay let out a slight laugh of disbelief as he reached out to grab it. Pagan smiled again and handed it over to him. While doing so Pagan grabbed Ajay's mug of tea.

"I'll hold that for you." He said earnestly. "Now put it on! Adjust it! Make sure it all fits!"

Pagan spoke like an excited parent having just gotten their child a present.

As Ajay pulled the straps and zipped up the vest he shrugged around as it snugly wrapped around him. All the while Pagan smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, now Ajay. Pick your weapon."

Ajay looked at him and hesitated.

"You're, you're serious?"

Pagan nodded and raised an eyebrow. "You did say you wanted to help. Also, I've seen you shoot, so you can't say you've never shot a gun before."

Ajay looked around the room and began considering a weapon.

_Wait... I'm not actually going to do this am I?_

Pagan chimed up again after sipping Ajay's tea. "On your shooting, you're actually quite good. Where and who taught you?"

Ajay looked back at the King and quickly responded. "Well, I learned from the US Army."

Pagan's eyes shot open widely, "Ajay! You don't stop with the surprises!" Sipping Ajay's tea again he continued, "Were you ever deployed? Have you seen combat?"

Ajay shook his head, "I participated in two war games on home soil. But that's about it."

Pagan handed back Ajay's tea as he excitedly began speaking, "Well! That's pretty good, but you'll be part of a real war game today."

Ajay looked at his tea with a furrowed brow before looking back up at Pagan.

By now the King had walked towards the wall with a determined step. Reaching for a weapon he pulled it off the wall and its hooks with ease.

Turning back around Pagan was almost giddy with excitement, "Here you are Ajay, I don't know if you'll like it but! It should be close to what you're used to."

He handed Ajay the weapon and upon seeing it he knew exactly what it was, a Heckler & Koch HK416.

He slowly took hold of the weapon and shouldered it, before looking down its sights.

_Cool as hell..._ He thought.

Pagan smiled again, but this time more briefly. "Load up on whatever else your little heart desires my boy."

Ajay nodded hesitantly, "Seriously?"

Pagan nodded, "Absolutely. Now when you're done meet me outside in the court yard. I have one more thing to show you before we leave."

Ajay nodded and the King left the room in a flash, upon his departure, almost without a sound Yuma had entered the room. Ajay was looking over the impressive array of weaponry and marvelling at the growing absurdity of his ever changing situation.

In a soft voice, somewhat out of place amongst the weapons, Yuma announced her presence. "You've changed him you know."

Ajay nearly dropped his gun and immediately jolted in surprise.

Yuma laughed slightly; bringing a hand up to her mouth she quickly regained her composure. "Look at you, all dressed up, ready to play soldier."

Ajay almost scowled at her tone, but thought better of it. Knowing the temperament of Pagan, he could only guess at the possible insanity of the pink haired woman infront of him now.

"It's okay there Ghale, I was only teasing." She lowered her gaze and looked over Ajay again, much like earlier but this time she was much more liberal with where her eye's lingered.

Ajay soon realised what she was doing and immediately felt uncomfortable. It... it was odd, he thought, she was obviously thinking inappropriate thoughts.

But before he could even devise of something to say she spoke up again.

"But seriously, you have changed him. He barely left his palace and couldn't ever bring himself to deliver the killing blow to those Terrorists. But now, there's a fire in his eye again." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; opening them again she walked slowly towards Ajay.

She swung her hips with a sultry intent and Ajay's eyes obviously widened; she smiled coyly and quickly invaded his personal space, as if in a cooing tone she spoke again.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that."

She slowly walked around Ajay and he stood frozen by both surprise and complete disbelief.

When she was behind him he could feel her hands slowly touch his back, _under _his vest, her small nimble hands quickly made their way to his hips and slipped under his jacket and under the waist of his pants.

Just before her hands reached her desired target Ajay jumped out of her grasp, and exclaimed in a surprised and utterly confounded way

"_Woah woah woah! What are you doing?!"_

Turning around to face her Ajay's face could only express complete shock.

_What the fuck?!_

She smiled and laughed again, before walking close to him again. He backed up and hit a pile of weapon cases, before he couldn't back up anymore. Closing their distance Yuma held out her hand and cupped his cheek and jaw in it.

Ajay dropped his gun and tried to bring his hands up in protest.

"What are you do-" she brought her other hand up and placed a finger on his mouth to shut him up.

In her cooing voice she leaned closely to his ear and with a breath-heavy whisper she spoke_, "Shut up Ajay..." _

The hand that was on his face promptly flew down towards his crotch and she held it dangerously close.

"Pagan had something he wanted you to do didn't he?"

Ajay nodded emphatically.

"Y-yeah! He wanted to show me something."

She made a disappointed hmph before she stepped back from him and made her way towards the door.

"Run along Mr. Ghale. Pagan isn't one to be kept waiting. We can resume our discussion another time."

Picking his weapon back up Ajay hurriedly walked past her and exited the building.

"_What in the blue fuck was that!?" _Ajay's heart beat like crazy and his hands shook slightly, _"I was nearly molested by a fucking crazy woman!"_

As much as he felt violated and quite disturbed by what had just happened, for a couple of brief moments Ajay considered fucking the hell out of her.

These moments eventually caused him to have a fantastical consideration; it was far more likely Yuma would have been doing the fucking_._ By the way she literally came on to him, she seemed like a dog in heat. Demanding to have her scratch itched.

Ajay shook his head as he tried to force these perturbing thoughts from his mind. Exiting the Armoury he entered into the courtyard that he had landed in earlier. He looked around the buzzing fort for his host.

And upon sighting him, Ajay he was honestly relieved to see Pagan waiting for him. However just as the King waved him over Ajay had a vivid thought of a scantily clad Yuma. Shaking his head again he walked closer to Pagan.

From where he was Ajay could see Pagan beaming a smile but upon seeing Ajay's face Pagan's expression changed to immediately concerned.

"Ajay? Are you alright my boy? You look as red as the sun."

Ajay quickly began speaking, "Y-yeah, I'm fine! Just uh, all the excitement I suppose." The shakiness in his voice was obvious.

Pagan nodded once, very slowly. "Uh-huh."

Leaning towards him Pagan fired the perfect question.

"Did Yuma get you alone?"

Without his desire Ajay's expression changed, Pagan slyly smiled now and Ajay immediately responded.

"H-How did you know?!" Pagan patted his shoulder.

"Yuma was commenting on your handsomeness when she first met you." He looked off, "I had a feeling she would approach you, but I didn't think she'd try to sex you up that quickly."

Ajay's mouth was nearly agape, he audibly announced his confusion through a perfectly timed "Huh?!"

"It's been a while since she's gotten her anxieties out. I imagine a good rough and tumble would do her good." Pagan patted Ajay's shoulder again. "Her last boy-toy was a Japanese pop star. Good lord their binges were positively legendary amongst the soldiers."

Pagan shook his head in reminiscence. "Anyway! Don't put too much thought into it. I know you're a smart lad, and you'll avoid any un-necessary funny business."

Ajay nodded as he gave a lacklustre "Yeah..."

"Now do I have an item to show you! Follow me."

Ajay gave a bewildered expression before following his host closely.

Pagan proceeded to excitedly walk across the courtyard towards what Ajay assumed to be a truck depot; there were several soldiers loading onto military style trucks and several technicians were working on smaller red vehicles adorned with large machineguns. All in front of a building with two large doors reminiscent of an armoury or military silo of some kind.

All as they walked soldiers once again cheered towards the King and Ajay. The men saluted heartily and the eagerness and excitement was palpable in air.

A few Captains walked up towards Pagan and held out clipboards towards him, with annoyance he waved these off and didn't at all slow his pace.

"Can these reports wait gentlemen, perhaps after the bloody assault?" Turning to Ajay he rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable." The Captains looked at each other then Pagan before they nodded.

Having finally reached the depot building, Pagan entered between the large steel doors and Ajay, with a dash of reluctance, followed.

Several soldiers came up to Pagan and began talking to him in Cantonese, to them he intently provided his attention. Ajay looked first at them, noticing they were dressed unlike any other soldiers he had so far seen. There were maybe nine of them, and then like noticing a shark in a swimming pool; Ajay realized what was behind the group of men.

Pagan turned around just in time to see Ajay's face and he beamed an excited smile.

"Ajay my boy, come here!" Ajay began slowly walking towards Pagan, keeping his eyes fixed on the massive item in front of them.

From his dry mouth Ajay eventually spoke, "Is... Is that what I think it is?"

Pagan laughed and nodded, "This here is the Henschel Panzer six version H, given the loving nickname 'Der Tiger' by Porche."

"You have a tiger tank..." Ajay looked at the King with a gaze that said _you are insane._

"Now now I didn't buy it, one of Kyrat's previous monarchs did, however! I did spend the money to bring it to working condition."

Ajay let out a slight laugh.

_I have got to write a book when I get home._

"So uh, Pagan, let me get this straight... You want me to accompany you on a military 'assault' against terrorists who wanted to kidnap me, shoot off weapons at actual people, and ride with you in a fucking seventy year old German tiger tank?"

Pagan was biting his lip, baring his teeth visibly, while his eyes were opened widely.

"Uh... Yeah" Furrowing his brow Pagan continued, "Do you have anything else to do right now?"

Ajay had to admit he didn't.

"Well, I guess not."

Pagan raised his eyebrows and poked Ajay's shoulder playfully.

"It could be fuuun!"

Ajay looked at him with a smile of utter disbelief.

"Are we going to be shot at?"

Pagan nodded, "Most likely."

"Are we going to blow stuff up?"

This time he smirked, "Uh, definitely"

Ajay looked at Pagan and asked a final question, "Are we going to tear shit up?"

Pagan's eyes widened and he smacked Ajay's shoulder. He laughed loudly and excitedly ran towards the tank.

"Ajay my boy! We are going to have a fucking ball!"

He climbed on top of the beast and opened its hatch.

_This is literally insane, but... You know what... fuck it!_

Running to the tank Ajay followed suit and excitedly climbed aboard, Pagan sat on the turret and invited Ajay to sit with him. Ajay couldn't help but laugh with anxious excitement. Several of the crew from earlier climbed aboard as well and promptly entered the cabin of the machine.

Ajay turned to watch them decend into the turret hatch and Pagan spoke, "wait a second up here." Turning to the hatch as well Pagan yelled to the crew.

"Start her up!"

The engine roared so loud Ajay almost jumped off the turret.

He turned to Pagan with utter surprise on his face and the two of them laughed.

"I can barely hear over the noise!" Pagan nodded.

"Let's get in there now!"

Jumping into the hatch Pagan promptly sat onto the commander's seat, and invited Ajay to sit in the gunner's.

"To bring it working condition I've had quite a few things done to her to make such an antique viable again in our modern world of IEDs and rocket propelled weaponry."

Ajay nodded, "Understandable."

Pagan pointed to each of the systems as he spoke, "Optics are all new and improved, with cameras and the latest target identifying technology, faculties are now monitored by modern computer systems, the engine actually is also improved and modern, also we've added a new layer of defensive armour."

Turning to Ajay Pagan concluded his list with a statement Ajay confidently agreed with.

"We basically made a Frankenstein tank, because we could and because it's fucking cool."

Ajay leaned towards Pagan, "This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

Pagan smiled, "Are you ready my boy?"

Ajay made a noise almost like a scoff, and nodded. "Hell yeah, I wanna blow something up."

Turning to the driver Pagan yelled with excitement, "Head her out!"

Quickly the beast began to move and Pagan pointed to the hatches, It's a better view from out there.

Opening the second hatch the two of them poked their heads out and the Tiger began making its way out of the tank depot.

As the tank exited into the courtyard the soldiers began filing into their transports and jeeps.

Soon enough they formed an entire convoy and started following the Tiger.

Pagan looked at Ajay and smiled earnestly. "Unbelievable isn't it?"

Ajay nodded with total agreement.

"Now here's the plan, we'll head immediately south towards King's Bridge. Once we cross it our convoy will then head west and then south again till we reach Terai province, the main seat of the Golden Path."

Pagan got as close as he could to Ajay so he wouldn't have to yell as loudly.

"This'll be the first and only time I've ordered let alone accompanied an outright offensive against the terrorists!"

He held his hands up, "Now Yuma, Paul and to a lesser extent, Noore, have been doing their best in holding the terrorists at bay, and making sure they can't make any gains outside of the tea fields. But I have put the killing blow off for far too long!"

Ajay nodded before responding, "Well, first off, who's Noore? And also if you don't mind me asking, why now? Like I mean why are you deciding to act now?"

"Remember how I told you back at Paul's that we had seen terrorists in the area? Yes well, Paul was able to put them down and after tor- interrogating your deadpan er Darpan sorry, he relayed to Yuma and I that the Golden Path has a large presence ready to fight formed in Terai province."

"So we're going to do what? Like wipe 'em out?"

Pagan nodded, "Once and for all Ajay! Once and for all, now it's a bit of a ride so, sit and enjoy the scenery my boy. Actually! Do you have an i-pod?"

Ajay was slightly surprised.

"Yeah? Why?"

Pagan pointed towards the tank and lowered himself back through the hatch into the cabin. Ajay followed suit and Pagan grabbed a white cord protruding from a computer panel on the side of the tank cabin.

"Do you want to play anything?"

After exhaling a laugh of disbelief Ajay nodded, and felt his pockets around before pulling his i-pod out of his jeans.

"Here."

Pagan grabbed it and clipped the wire into the bottom of the ipod and turned it on. After flicking through a few pages Pagan exclaimed "Ah! Ajay, you and I are going to get along famously."

Having made his selection Pagan pressed his finger against the screen and then flicked a switch on the electronic panel.

Speakers both on the outside and inside of the tank crackled with interference before coming on. Soon music began blaring out and Pagan quite happily began grooving to it.

"I can't believe you chose that."

"Well my boy I can't believe you have that on your i-pod."

To the ears of the soldiers behind the tank, in the tank, and locals on the sides of the road the tank passed, the speakers began blaring

'_Hiya Barbie!'_

'_Hi Ken!'_

'_Wanna go for a ride?'_

'_Sure Ken!'_

'_Jump in!'_

Merry Christmas everyone, new chapter to follow soon, have a wonderful week and enjoy the season.


End file.
